Type 1 Diabetes (T1D) is a form of diabetes mellitus that results from the destruction of insulin-producing beta cells in the pancreas due to an autoimmune response to the beta cells. Approximately 350 million people worldwide have diabetes, about 5-10% of which have T1D. There is no cure for T1D currently, with T1D management requiring lifelong use of insulin.